


not where the story line ends (this was the very first page)

by sepiapages



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Enchanted - Freeform, Fluff, Mentions of Taylor Swift, enjoy, i can totally imagine this happening, lol i had a spontaneous idea and im so glad i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6646972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepiapages/pseuds/sepiapages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea of josh dun playing enchanted by taylor swift appeared in my head and i HAD TO WRITE IT</p>
            </blockquote>





	not where the story line ends (this was the very first page)

Josh had been drumming for so long, he hardly needed to practice anymore. Of course, that was quite narcissistic of him to think. Even professionals had to practice, especially new songs. (Was he a professional? Could he call himself that? He just shrugged and went with it if someone else did.)

That being said, he knew their songs so well, by now, he really only had to practice a little here and there. He put his all into the soundcheck and then, of course, the show itself. So really, he had a lot of free time to mess around on the drums while they were on the road or a day off.

His music taste varied. He knew it often confused people, but Tyler understood, and so did Mark and the rest of the crew, so that was fine. Besides, why should he care if people judged his music taste? It was great. Perfect, by his standards. Entertained him.

He was sitting behind his drum set, running through this in his mind. He rolled his eyes at himself and smacked his head with his stick. He was being ridiculous and he knew it.

Josh glanced around the room as if looking for something to tell him to stop stalling and play something. Tyler would, but Tyler had gone out for a while and Josh had come in here for something…

Oh. That’s right.

His eyes landed on his phone and he cocked his head thoughtfully. _Maybe…?_ Yeah. He’d go for it.

He stood up and practically fell over getting out from behind his drum set. Picking up his phone, he rubbed his finger over the screen before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. “Don’t be an idiot. Who cares? It’s great.”

He plugged it in and found the song, tapping it and smiling as the soft buildup floated around the room. The drumming really didn’t start for about a minute, so he had plenty of time to get ready. He sat down and warmed up, stretching his arms and twirling the sticks in his fingers to get them ready to use.

His head lolled back, his hat falling off, and he smiled at the ceiling. Yeah, he really liked this song.

The composition increased and his part grew closer. He sat forward, poised and ready. Then it began. He tapped lightly on the cymbal, building up the pressure, and then the voice got a little louder and more intense, and he was starting to hit the drums harder. He leaned forward and closed his eyes.

The chorus hit and he practically fell down on the drums with his full weight, matching each beat with his heart pounding just as hard. The chorus faded and it was onto the second verse, but this wasn’t as quiet as the first—not by a long shot. A few light beats here, a hard hit there, and he was flying.

Then the bridge. He was _so ready_. He was pounding—beat—beat— _beat_ — _beat._ He loved this almost as much as their own songs. But then the end of the bridge—he felt epic. He secretly hoped to play this on stage one day.

His sticks skipped across the drums, paused in the air for less than a second of no-breath apprehension before coming crashing down. Adrenaline pulsed through him and his eyes popped open, still matching the beat, until—

The sticks fell from his hands and he nearly fell forward into the drums.

“What are you doing?”

Josh’s mouth fell open and he stared up at his bandmate, his cheeks beginning to burn. He placed his palms on the equipment and pushed himself back up. “I, uh… drumming…”

Tyler laughed—no, he giggled. _Giggled_.

“Yeah, okay tough guy. Who is this?” He reached over and tapped the phone screen as Josh’s brain furiously screamed at him to stop panicking and remember that he _didn’t care._ He _shouldn’t_ care.

Still, he couldn’t get the words out of his dumb, suddenly-very-dry mouth.

“ _Taylor Swift_?”

Tyler was definitely giggling now. Josh actually worried whether his eyes would stay in their sockets the way he was laughing. Tyler leaned on the edge of the table for support as he finished his laughing fit.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. Okay.” Josh rolled his eyes and mumbled, annoyed. He crossed his arms, then realized he was pouting and dropped them back to his sides. “Calm down, you big jerk. She’s good, man. You knew I went to her concert last year, remember? Come on,” he pleaded, getting really annoyed but mostly desperate, “this isn’t new. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“No, no!” Tyler gasped, waving his hands at Josh. His eyes were wide and Josh knew he was trying to say something, apparently important, but he was too busy getting out from behind his drums to shut off the song that was just about to end. At least he’d gotten to his favorite part.

Tyler let him turn it off but then he grabbed his wrist. “No, Josh, please. Listen.” He wiped his eyes and tried his best to stop laughing. He succeeded after a few minutes of getting a hard, low stare from Josh. “I swear, Josh, I’m not laughing at you.”

Josh raised an eyebrow, extremely unconvinced.

“Okay, poor choice of words.” Tyler patted Josh’s hand awkwardly. “I’m not really laughing… _at_ you, Josh. I promise. It surprised me, that’s all. I mean, yeah you went to the concert, but I forgot for a minute. And,” he sighed, dropping Josh’s hand and rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed, “I was just with some of the other guys who would definitely make fun of this. So, I’m kind of in the mindset of being a dick, I’ll admit.”

He was still getting a death glare, but Josh softened after a minute. He looked at the phone quietly, picking it up and turning it over in his hands.

“It’s a good song,” he mumbled.

“What?”

Josh sighed. “‘Enchanted.’ By Taylor Swift. It’s a good song. It’s really fun to drum. I… I was hoping we could play it live one day. As a cover. Kinda like when you covered ‘ET.’ You know?”

Tyler smiled. “Ah… yeah. Yeah. Totally.” He looked over Josh’s shoulder at the drums. “You definitely looked like you had it down, and you were enjoying it, huh?”

Josh rolled his eyes _again_. “Yeah. You should listen to it.”

“I will. Now…” Tyler grinned and bounced over to the drumset, picking up the sticks. He shoved them back in Josh’s hands. “You want to have another go at it?”

Josh hesitantly walked over to the seat. “Are you being serious?”

“Yeah! Play! I gotta hear how this goes so I can decide if you’re good enough to play it live yet or not.” Tyler smirked.

A smile finally broke Josh’s face. He sat down and stretched again. (He was tense after that whole ordeal.) He nodded over at the phone. “You gonna start it or what?”

Tyler grinned back. “All right, little drummer boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This would be so great live. I mean, come on, Ty covered Katy Perry before. Why not Tay??? The bridge gives me so much feels and this drumming is so epic. Josh would be fantastic. And hE WENT TO HER CONCERT SO I MEAN IT'S NOT TOTALLY IMPLAUSIBLE


End file.
